


[Podfic] Down Among the Weeds

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: Ballads, Explicit Consent, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Janet brings Tam Lin out of the wild woods.





	[Podfic] Down Among the Weeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down Among the Weeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088742) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Mention of past non-con (not between the main characters). 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/oi69cgb4226xq83su4hf6417styvnwgm). Length: 25 m 42 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/382015031101.zip).


End file.
